1. Technical Field
The invention relates to safety devices. More particularly, the invention relates to personal alarm systems that emit a voice alarm instead of, or in addition to, a tonal alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various personal security devices are used by persons in potentially dangerous situations. For example, many women, out of a fear of being attacked, carry or pack whistles, deterrent sprays, or even weapons when walking or exercising alone.
When the person carrying the alarm perceives danger, the alarm can be located, readied, and activated to emit an alarm for the purpose of warding off a potential attacker. However, known devices suffer from numerous drawbacks. One drawback is that most alarms are usually carried in the woman's purse and thus may be difficult to locate when needed. Likewise, if an assailant approaches a victim from behind, the victim oftentimes will not have enough time to locate and use a whistle or similar device.
Additionally, for alarms carried in the hand, another drawback relates to the persons initial reaction to attack. One of the first reactions of a person about to be attacked is a fright reaction in which one automatically opens one's hands. With the presently available alarm devices, the person may drop the alarm device and have difficulty locating the device after recovering from such a reaction. Also, such devices can be easily inactivated by the attacker.
Finally, the nearly-constant receipt of auditory stimuli of urban life will oftentimes cause a person to filter, or even ignore completely, the sounds of alarms, whistles, or other sounds intended to alert passersby in the first place.